1. Field
The present invention relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to mutual authentication.
2. Background
A mobile subscriber may want to access content protected by a system which would require authentication with another entity or agent. A popular authentication protocol is the Internet Key Exchange (IKE) protocol, described in RFC 4306. However, the IKE protocol assumes that the entities in the authentication process have enough computing or processing power such that the speed of the authentication is not a concern.
There is therefore a need in the art for technique for efficient mutual authentication with a device having limited processing power.